


anakin skywalker, an interlude

by stormsirxn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: IM UPSET, This is just a rant, i havent read legends so dont come for me, like...george lucas explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormsirxn/pseuds/stormsirxn
Summary: in this essay i will be explaining why i am so fucking upset over anakin skywalker, a discussion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	anakin skywalker, an interlude

alrighty ladies, gents, and non binaries strap bc this has been festering inside me for MONTHS. 

so its canon confirmed that anakin is a child of the force. like conceived of the force. this himbo emotional mess of a man is literally a child of the fucking universe itself, with his 20,000 plus midi-chlorian ass. 

why the fuck did it not ever feel like it. 

like ik that "jedi are supposed to show restraint" and be humble and all that bullshit and he advanced super fast as a child but it never really felt like he was as powerful as he made out to be. mans is literally half human. like the implications of that. he is literally the universe personified, or the result of its action's personified. 

and ik we got the whole mortis arc where he brought GODS to their knees but one scene?? out of all the star wars material we only got that one crumb?? 

also ik that anakin was said to focus more on the saber side of things but that still doesn't take away from the fact that he was nerfed. 

mans should've been wanda maximoff strong at like 19 the way he was hyped up. 

i feel like we should've seen more. 

rey & kylo ren were having tug-a-war battles with a whole ass star ship like it was nothing and the heaviest thing i've seen anakin move was that radio tower in the mon cala arc. and he didn't even move the entire thing, he just broke a part off. anddddd rey and kylo are not supposed to be as powerful as anakin either. 

so either all force-user pre sequel era were underpowered as fuck or sequel force users are op. tbh it could be a little of both but anakin should be wayyyy more powerful. 

like i want eldritch force horror anakin skywalker. 

an anakin skywalker that is just completely fuck off powerful. like dark phoenix anakin skywalker. (omg should i do an x-men au) 

bc they parallel each other soooo much. 

extremely volatile power that is old as the universe itself can't handle human emotions bc it wasn't meant to and loses it. 

like there was so much that could've been done with him and it was just like "meh". 

i get why not in the prequels bc of like budget reasons or special effects, but clone wars??? like mans could've ripped apart seppie cruisers with a thought and then the council be like "now now young man we use explosions here" and thats why he ultimately grows so frustrated with the jedi. 

instead of him falling to the dark side bc he wanted more power he could've fell bc the dark side was the only place he could use _all of his power._

i mean im sure they were limiting him in a way but they way they handle characters with the same origins/powers like scarlet witch, jean grey, captain marvel literally any celestial character from supernatural, makes me annoyed that we never saw anakin (as a jedi) do anything close to that. 

i would even be fine with it being mentioned in passing like "yeah general skywalker screamed too loud and the hangar is fucked now" 

anyways, that's my rant. feel free to discuss in comments. like i want to hear opinions on this. im now extremely tempted to write an au. have a great one y'all!


End file.
